tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
*beep*
Episode of Red Life. Plot The episode starts with Trina providing an opening monologue regarding the news show students have to watch every day after their final period. She derides the school wide show for focusing on minor issues and the school's domestic show for being centered on gossip and poor humor. She then brings up Nancy Burick, who came up with the news show idea and how the students and even the teachers hate her for intentionally lengthening the school day by having everyone watch the show. It then cuts to the main plot, where Regan announces the school's new student announcer. After some hesitation, it's revealed that Nancy was selected, much to everyone's dismay. At lunch, Trina and her friends, each talk about the outcome. They believe that Nancy will do what she usually does on her news show and potentially embarrass everyone. Despite agreeing with the other girls' sentiments, Mina wants to give Nancy a chance. She feels that Nancy has already done enough to make her hated and that she couldn't possibly top herself. The next day, Nancy goes live for the first time. The announcement goes well at first, with Ruben monitoring her and making sure she follows what was written on the syllabus. She tricks him into exiting the office and she begins spreading gossip. She reveals Dennis' crush on Trina, exposes Alison for supposedly booking a Slipknot concert for a school talent show two months back and reveals a time when Trina treated herself during her "time of the month." in the school bathroom. The girls attempt to confront Nancy, but are stopped by her friend Carrie. She reveals that thanks to a loophole, she has higher school authority (through her participation in a position headed by a principal). Defeated, the girls ditch school and go to A&M's to figure out what to do. Unfortunately, they're unable to think of a plan that wouldn't hinder themselves along with Nancy. Alvin comes by and suggests that they make Nancy do herself in by having her reveal incriminating info during one of her broadcasts. The girls determine that Carrie is the closest ally Nancy has, so they decide to confront her to get info against her. The girls attempt to befriend Carrie, which ultimately backfires and gives Nancy further ammunition against them. The next day, the girls decide to confront Nancy outright. Ruben allows the girls to access the announcement booth (even he hates Nancy) and they hear a conversation she's having with Nancy. Trent attempts to convince her to focus more on school-related topics, but she fights him on it. Colleen sneaks to the booth and activates it, allowing the entire school to hear the argument. Nancy finds the girls and claims that she'll report the girls, but the latter group reveals that the microphone was on. Trager and Ruben enter the room and confront Nancy. Carrie tells them Nancy's true intentions of snuffing out more prolific students in order to potentially expand her news show. Without any means to defend herself, Nancy gives up and is promptly expelled. Without Nancy, the school's news show is cancelled, but due to Trager re-newing his deal with the school wide news program (which has been doubled in length), the students still have to stay in school to watch the show. The episode concludes with a closing monologue from Trina. She once again derides after school news shows (this time going after school news shows in general) for lacking vital importance and goes on to wish she was homeschooled, because the news concludes well before she wakes up. Trivia * The school's news bumper is based on the logo for ATV, a British television network. **Additionally, the news show's final sign off is based on ATV's final sign-off. * The episode was censored near the start, where Principal Trager was drinking a bottle of whiskey. It was edited to a bottle of chocolate syrup.